The Way The Wind Blows
by MultipleFandomFangirl
Summary: This is a high school fanfic. I realize a lot of people do that, but I wanted to try. I'm no good at summaries so please read! It's better than it sounds. Please and thank you! (:
1. Chapter 1

**Divergent High School**

**Chapter 1**

**Tris POV**

I'm on the plane, about 30 minutes from landing. I didn't want to leave my friends, well, those I had left, but my parents thought it might be good for me to get out of the hustle and bustle of Chicago. They sent me to Napa, California to live with my aunt Tori. I can't believe that my own parents didn't believe what had happened to me.

_Flashback_

_I was walking home from school, when I passed an alley. In it I could barely make out Drew, with is friend Al. Well, my friend Al. I kept walking, and they followed me. I got scared and started to walk faster. As I turned the corner onto my street, Al was standing there, blocking my path home. He hit me on the head with something, and everything went black. _

_When I came to, I had no idea where I was, but I had to get out of there. I tried to move, but my hands and feet were tied up. I could just barely make out the fact that Al and Drew were in front of me, waiting. They were almost about to let me go, when Al realized he didn't get a turn at me. He turned to talk to Drew and then Drew walked over to me, untied me and held me down. Then Al faced me and said, "You know you want this." I tried to get away, but he had a knife. _

_He looked me up and down and cut my clothes of. I struggled to get away, but he held the knife to me and said, "If you struggle, I won't hesitate to kill you. And don't bother screaming, no one can hear you anyway." He held the knife to my chest and cut and 'x', and just below my ribs, was another one. _

_Thats when I noticed what he was going to do. I tried to scream, but Drew covered my mouth and held his knife to my throat. That's when Al unzipped his pants, and got inside me. I let out a bloodcurdling scream and they both hit me. Al cut me one more time on the leg and then I was knocked out cold. _

_When I came to, I was in my bed, and my head was throbbing. I looked down and noticed that my wounds were bandaged and there was a note on my nightstand. "If you tell anyone, I will kill you. -Al" I guess I started becoming more antisocial until my parents thought it would be a good idea to send me to my aunts house. So here I am. _

_End Flashback_

I texted Tori to let her know we had landed. She texted back saying she was already here. I got off of then plane and hugged her. She was the only one I ever told what happened, only because I knew Al and Drew would never find out. She was always very supportive of me not wanting to tell anyone, and she didn't pressure me to tell other people.

"I hope you don't mind, I have to stop at the restaurant first." I looked at her and said it was fine. She got out of the car and went inside, got something, and came back out and we left.

We drove in silence back to her house. I already had most of my stuff shipped here, so I only had my carry-on and my luggage. I unpacked slowly and then laid down to rest. The time was 3:03. When I woke back up, it was 6:00 and Tori came to get me for dinner. We ate at her restaurant, Tori's Place, and I sat in her office, quietly drawing while she worked. It got really loud, really fast, so I peeked out and saw a group of teenagers, about my age. Then, a girl with short brown hair saw me and ran to me before I could shut the door. She looked at me and said, "Hi! My name's Christina! This is Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, Uriah, Zeke, Will, and Four." I said, "Hi, I'm Tris." They looked at me, waiting for more, but I excused myself and went to the office.

**Tori POV**

They all looked to me, wondering why Tris was so cut off. I looked at them all and said, "She doesn't like to talk about why she came here, or her past, so I suggest you don't even ask her."

They asked what they could do to help, and I said, "Try to be her friend. It may seem difficult, but just try." They all nodded and left. It was closing time, so I found Tris and headed home. I told her that we're going shopping for her school supplies tomorrow, so she can't go to the gym. She groaned but left it at that.

The next day, I took her shopping for school clothes and supplies and she got supplies, but her clothes option were pretty limited because of the scars. She doesn't like to wear V-necks, but she owns some. She also won't even go swimming because of the scars under her ribs and on her stomach.

School starts on Monday and she hasn't left her room since she's got here, unless I forced her into it. She has a car, so I don't need to drive her, I just hope they'll all be welcoming and friendly to her. She needs it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Tris POV **

It's my first day at Divergent High School. Weird name. I get up at 6:30 and start getting ready. I wear my favorite black skinny jeans, combat boots, and a gray tank top with a black jacket. I don't think you can see the scars, so I am alright. I check my watch. 7:00. School starts at 7:35. Tori doesn't live that far, I just don't know where the school is. I sigh and run downstairs to eat. I grab a granola bar and a water. I say goodbye to Tori and leave.

I surprisingly didn't get lost on the way To school. I make it there at 7:10 and go to the office to pick up my schedule and locker number. I have locker number 46. My schedule is, 1) Civics, 2) English, 3) Math, 4) Free Period, 5) Gym, 6) Chemistry, and 7) Art. I am almost to class when I turn the corner and run face first into someones chest. I look up and I'm met the the most brilliant blue eyes. I recognize him as, Four, I think is his name.

"Are you okay?" He asks, concern in his eyes.

I nod my head. He looks at me and says, "You're Tris right? Tori's niece?" I nod again. He laughs. "Tori was right. You aren't much of a talker. Can I see your schedule?" I hand it to him. "We have first, second, fifth, and sixth together. I'll walk with you to Civics."

The walk is awkwardly silent. No, not awkward, the silence just feels right. Just a little bit. I look up at Four. His eyes are a brilliant blue, and his hair is so dark it's almost black. He sees me staring and laughs. I blush and look away. When we get to the classroom, I see Christina, Zeke, and Uriah. I guess they're the only ones from that group.

Christina motions for me to sit by her, and I do. She seems nice enough. I'm just not sure I'm ready to have friends here yet. Every friend I had back in Chicago, with the exception of Susan, stopped talking to me after it happened.

But the people here seem nice. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Four staring at me. The bell rings and I leave class. The rest of my classes are the same, except Marlene and Shauna are in my gym class. At lunch, Christina invites me to sit with them, and reluctantly I do.

I get to lunch and I see everyone except for Four. Seconds later, he walks in, sucking face with a brunette. Christina informs me of all of the couples; Zeke and Shauna, Uriah and Marlene, Christina likes Will, and Four and Lauren. I sigh and continue eating lunch.

It's not like I liked Four or anything. Wait, did I? No, I scold myself. And when the bell rings, I head to Chemistry.

**Four POV**

I get to school early. Well, early for me, and just wander the halls. I'm turning the corner and someone runs into me. I'm about to get really angry, but then I see it's Tori's niece. Tris, I think.

"Are you okay?" I ask her and she just nods.

"You're Tris, right? Tori's niece?" She nods. Boy, she isn't much of a talker. I ask if I can see her schedule, and we have multiple classes together. And one of them is first period. I offer to walk with her there, and she doesn't say no.

As we walk, it's silent. But not the bad kind of silent. It actually feels right, something I never felt with Lauren, my girlfriend. While we walk, I look at her and I notice that she has natural beauty. He blonde hair falls in waves around her face. Her eyes are a gray-ish blue, and just gorgeous. She doesn't wear a lot of makeup, but she doesn't really need to. I look at her jacket and then my eyes go to her tank top. I notice she has an, 'x' carved into her chest. I wonder what happened.

After first period, Tris bolts out of the classroom. I see her multiple times before lunch, and she seems to be adjusting. I hope she knows that this isn't like her old school, whatever happened there.

After gym, Lauren manages to find me, despite my best efforts to avoid her. She grabs me by the shirt and starts making out with me. I don't think she realizes I'm not kissing her back. We walk into the cafeteria, still doing this. I see Christina whisper something to Tris and in her eyes, she looks slightly depressed.

After school, I get home to my dad yelling at me. Then he takes of his belt and hits me three times, one for every question he asks. "Where were you?", "Why are you home so late?" And "Were you with a girl?" I wince as he hits me. When he's done, I take a cold shower to numb the pain, and go to my bed. I fall asleep with the image of Tris in my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Tris POV**

I wake up, dreading school. I take a shower, and when I get out, I examine the scars on my body. I sigh to myself. One above my heart, one under my ribs/above my stomach, and one on my leg. I rarely ever wear shorts or go swimming because of it. And those aren't the only scars. There's also the emotional scarring. Maybe that's what I hate the most. I sigh again and go to get dressed.

I find my gray skinny jeans, a black leather jacket and tank top, and my combat boots. I apply only a little bit of makeup. Enough so no one knows I'm wearing any. I like it to stay that way.

Since I got up fairly early, I have time to eat a legitimate breakfast. I eat some waffles and bacon, and wash it down with orange juice. I look at my watch. 7:40. Crap. I hate being late.

Tori already left for the restaurant, so I make sure everything's off before I leave. I get to school and get my late pass. I turn the corner and see two people. One of them I recognize as Lauren, Four's girlfriend. I see who she' s talking to, expecting Four, but it's not. I think his name is Peter. They look very engrossed in their conversation, so I don't think they'll notice if I walk by. They do.

"I don't believe I've ever seen you around here, Stiff." Peter tells me.

I shake my head and try to leave.

Peter grabs my arm. Really hard and really fast. It's starting to hurt. He's stronger than he looks. He looks me up and down, greedily, like I'm a piece of meat. "Please just leave me alone." I say. I try to jerk away, and his grip only tightens.

Lauren looks at me and says, "You tell Four, I'll kill you. Personally."

That's when Peter punches me in the stomach.

I double over in pain, holding my stomach. I can't scream, they knocked the breath out of me. Then they keep laughing and kicking me. It hurts so much. I can see my vision is starting to get fuzzy. I see Peter and Lauren kiss, and I notice someone around the corner. That's when everything goes black.

**Four POV**

When I wake up, I realize what I was dreaming about. Tris. _No, you don't like her. You're dating Lauren. Get that through your head. _By the time I shower and am ready for school, I look at the time. 7:50. "Crap." I mutter. Being late to school doesn't bother me that much anyway.

I peer down the stairs to make sure my dad isn't down there. He's never beat me on a school morning, but there's a first for everything. He's not there. Just to be safe, I look out the window. I don't see his car anywhere. I am safe to go.

I get to school and go to the office to get my late slip. The secretary hands it to me and smiles at me. I take my time getting to first period because I don't really care, but I try to go fast.

As I'm turning the corner, I hear something. I decide to back up so they don't see me, but I can see them. Peter. And Lauren. What is she doing with him? I also hear someone. The voice tugs at me, and I see who it is. Tris. "Please just leave me alone." She says. That's the most I've ever heard her say. Then, without warning Peter makes a fist and punches her in the stomach.

Peter and Lauren are laughing at Tris, and her doubled over body, obviously in pain. They laugh some more, and kick her in the ribs. Then they do something unexpected. Peter grabs Lauren's waist, and they kiss.

They walk off in the other direction, leaving Tris there. I can tell that she's passed out. I pick her up and carry her to the nurse. I stay with her, unsure of what else to do. I notice her scar again. An 'X' perfectly carved into her chest. Right above her heart.

Eventually she wakes up, but I'm already gone by then. I'm gone because I need to find Peter and Lauren.

It takes me a while, but I find them. In the janitors closet, making out. This doesn't hurt me as much as it should. That's weird. I open the door and they both just stare, like a deer in the headlights. I look at Peter, fists clenched, and look at Lauren. "We're done." I say.

I look at Peter, fists still clenched, and am about to punch him when Zeke walks past. He sees me and stops me. I leave and shut the door.

Zeke looks at me and says, "What the hell was that all about?" I tell him about me walking in and them beating up Tris, and about me taking her to the nurse. I also tell him everything before that. About how I dreamt of her. He just looks at me and smirks.

"What?" I ask.

"Isn't it obvious? You like Tris."

"What? No I don't. That's crazy."

"No it's not. And yes you do."

He walks away, and I go check on Tris. She's awake.

**Tris POV**

I wake up, unsure of where I am. Then I realize it's the nurse's office. I'm laying on a cot. I try to get up, but the sharp pain in my stomach prevents that from happening. I look to the door and see Four standing there. When did he get here? How did I get here? Then I remember. Peter and Lauren.

I don't say anything to Four, because I remember her threat.

"How did I get here?" I ask.

"I carried you down here when I saw what Peter and Lauren were doing." he says.

"So you know then?"

"About Lauren? Yeah I do."

I try to get up again, but this time it's Four that tells me to lay down. I do as he says, and eventually he leaves, going to class. I don't remember when I fall asleep, but I dream about Four.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Tris POV **

I don't go to school the next day. Tori had to pick me up early the day I got beat up. Look, I'm just glad that I didn't have to tell Four that Lauren was cheating. I don't need that on my shoulders.

I'm home by myself because Tori won't be back from the restaurant until late. I sit on the couch, channel surfing, until I hear someone knock on the door. I figure that it would be Christina, but when I open the door, I'm met with blue eyes. The eyes that can only belong to Four.

I stand there, and he looks at me, until I motion for him to come in. He comes into the living room, and sits on the couch. He hasn't said anything yet, and I don't want to be the first to break the silence. Finally he says something.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess."

He comes to me and inspects the bruise on my arm, where Peter grabbed me. It hurts when he touches it and I wince, but I don't think he notices. If he does he doesn't say anything.

He checks my face to make sure there's no damage, but I already know there isn't any. All of a sudden he stops and just looks at me. We stand there, staring into each other's eyes for what feels like forever. That is, until there's another knock.

I go to answer, and see Lauren. Luckily, Four didn't follow me, so she doesn't know he's here.

She looks me up and down and says, "You little bitch. I can't believe you told him."

I start to open my mouth to say I didn't, but her hand clamps over my mouth and I'm cut off. She looks at me and says, "You better watch your back. I still like Four, and have plans to get back with him. Just you wait. So stay away from him, or you'll be hearing from me."

And with that, she leaves.

I turn to look at Four, who has a look of terror in his eyes, like he's scared for me. He wraps his arms around me and hugs me, and I almost start to cry into his chest, but I stop myself. I can feel his breath in my hair, and he says, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

We break the hug at the same time, and he places one small kiss on my forehead, and leaves.

It's almost 7:00, and I'm really tired. And sore. I take a shower and decide to call it a night. I'm almost asleep when Tori comes home. She opens my door, and comes in. She puts the blanket more over me and leaves. "Goodnight Tris."

**Four POV**

When I wake up, I think of Tris. I remember her yesterday, being beaten. So helpless. It made my heart ache just thinking about it. Peter should suffer. So should Lauren. I hate them both. I never really liked Lauren, but I've always hated Peter.

When I get to school, I don't see Tris here. I'm guessing she stayed home. When I get to lunch, almost everyone in the cafeteria is talking about Tris. They're talking about how badly she got beaten. A black eye, broken wrist, and a bruised leg. None of which are true. I hate rumors.

I sit down and start eating and I hear Christina talking.

"Did you hear what happened to Tris?"

"Yeah I heard she got beat pretty bad." Says Shauna

All of these rumors going around. I clench my fists, resisting the urge to punch Peter in the face for what he did to her. No one notices, and I sprint out of there when the bell rings.

When the school day is over, I just zone out, not even knowing where I'm going. When I pull into a driveway, I realize I'm at Tori's house.

I get out and knock on the door. Tris answers. God, she's so perfect.

I stand there awkwardly, and then she motions me in. Neither of us have talked. Finally I say, "How are you feeling?"

All she says is, "Okay, I guess." She doesn't really say much else.

I get up to see her arm, and she winces when I touch it. He left a pretty bad bruise.

Even though I know there's no face damage, I check for some. Mostly because I just want to look at her face.

I look into her blue-grey eyes, and she looks into mine. It seems like that's forever, but then there's a knock in the door. She goes to answer it and it's Lauren. I can see her, but she can't see me. I hear her call Tris a little bitch, and saying how mad she is that Tris told me. Told me what?

Then she says something so low that I can't hear it. Then she leaves. Tris looks at me, and she looks scared, so I think it was a threat.

I go up to her and wrap my arms around her. She leans her head into my chest and I feel like she's about to start crying. I lean down and whisper in her ear, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

We both release each other from the hug, but before I leave, I place a small kiss on her forehead.

When I get home, there are police cars everywhere and even an ambulance. I get worried and see a body bag that I can only assume my dad is in. I ask a cop, and it's true. My dad is dead. They said he died of a heart attack.

I do the only thing I can think to do. I run. Run away. I drive to Tori's. I'm closer to her than anyone. Maybe she can help. When I get there, she let's me in, and I talk to her. She says I can stay at her house while I sort things out. While my dad beat me, I still loved him. He was my dad.

I pass out when my head hits the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Four POV**

When I wake up, I smell food. And I also am back into the realization that my dad is dead. I don't know where my mom and brother are, or if they even know. I doubt it. My brother is older than I am, and he and my uncle would help beat me. It was awful. I shut my eyes and remember I don't have to deal with it anymore. Relief sweeps over me. I hear a knock.

"Who is it?" I ask.

A small voice answers. "It's Tris. I have some food if you want to eat."

"Come in." I say.

She comes in and is holding a plate with pancakes, bacon, and eggs. And a glass of orange juice. She hands me the plate and fork, but sets the cup on the nightstand. Then she goes to leave. She turns around and says, "Tori told me about your dad. I'm so sorry." And she shuts the door behind her.

Man, she is something. I eat the food, which was delicious, and I go downstairs. I don't see Tori anywhere, so I assume she went to the restaurant. I look at the clock. 10:35. I hear a TV on. I go into the living room. Tris is on the couch, watching TV.

"Can I join you?" She jumps a little, but then nods. I think I startled her. I chuckle to myself. She looks at me, a confused look on her face. "What'a so funny?" "Did I scare you when I asked?" She looks at me for a minute, and nods. We're still looking at each other, and I'm swept away by her eyes. They're beautiful. She's beautiful. Snap out of it, Four, you don't like her. You can't like her.

I look at the time, and decide to leave. I have to come back though. My stuff is still here. I want to go to the restaurant and ask Tori if it's alright that I stay a while. I say bye to Tris, and leave.

**Tris POV**

I get up and make breakfast. Tori told me before she left that Four is here, sleeping, and she told me about his dad. That is just awful.

I make pancakes, bacon, and eggs. I pour a glass of orange juice before giving it to Four. I knock softly on his door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Tris. I have some food if you want to eat." I answer shakily.

"Come in."

I give him the plate and fork and set the glass on the nightstand. I turn to leave, but stop and say, "Tori told me about your dad. I'm so sorry." I leave and shut the door behind me.

I go downstairs and watch TV, and about 10 minutes later, I hear a voice.

"Can I join you?" I jump a little bit. He starts laughing. I turn to him. "What's so funny?" He looks at me and says, "Did I scare you when I asked?" I nod, and find myself looking into his eyes. His gorgeous eyes. Stop, Tris. You don't like Four. He's popular, and attractive, and he would never like a broken girl like me.

He decides to leave about 30 minutes later. I flip through channels and fall asleep on the couch.

**Tori POV**

I'm cleaning around the restaurant When Four walks in. He comes straight to me and asks if it's okay that he stays for a while. I say yes, and I can tell in his eyes that he's excited. His dad just died, he shouldn't be like this.

"Four, come here." I tell him. He walks over, waiting for me to continue. "Your dad just died. Why are you so excited?" He looks uncomfortable, so I place my hand on his shoulder.

"You can tell me." He avoids my eyes, and mumbles something inaudible. "What was that?" He drags me outside and looks at me and says, "I think I like Tris. Like, a lot."

I shake my head at him. He looks up and says, "What happened in Chicago anyway?" I don't want to tell him, but someone should know. I take a deep breath, and start.

"She was coming home from school and..."

**Hey there! Authors note! I appreciate all of your feedback. And don't worry, Tori telling Four isn't going to be a bad thing. Tris will be mad, but she'll get over it. There WILL be Fourtris. I ship them. So hard. Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave reviews! If you don't though that's okay too. Thanks again for reading, and stay gold, Ponyboy, stay gold. (:**


End file.
